


Red Oz

by ragnarok89



Series: Fanmixes and Playlists [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Cliffhangers, Conflict, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanmix, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Moral Ambiguity, Music, My First Fanmix, Playlist, Season/Series 02, Spotify, Team as Family, To Be Continued, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: A fanmix for the second season of Transformers: Prime.





	

                                           

 

~ _a mix about the shattering of a long-lost outcome to a perpetual conflict, a search for ancient relics from the past, and the ultimate price to pay to save their home._

 

Listen on **[Spotify](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F22pkbhlcw7l5pzmimmsihdvzy%2Fplaylist%2F2rD6J2FbxrOB5LAPg3krXe&t=YzNiMDUxNzY2M2ZmOTRkZWUzYWUxYjIzZjkwNmRlZTM3NmY5YWNlZixuM3ZyalhoMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AzlQpRbind8Sd34TevEO25g&m=1)**

 

  1. _Angelzoom feat. Joachim Witt_ \- **Back in the Moment**
  2. _Covenant_ – **Monochrome**
  3. _Blutengel_ – **Dein Leben**
  4. _Vienna Teng_ – **My Medea**
  5. _Blutengel_ – **Nachtbringer**
  6. _Covenant_ – **Leviathan**
  7. _Blutengel_ – **Monument**
  8. _Woodkid_ – **Iron**
  9. _Illenium **–**_ **Only One (feat. Nina Sung)**
  10. _Shiro Sagisu_ – **Golden Sun**
  11. _Within Temptation **–**_ **Whole World is Watching**
  12. _VNV Nation_ – **Nova**
  13. _Adrien von Ziegler_ – **A Red Sun Sets**
  14. _Deine Lakaien_ – **Who’ll Save Your World**



 

**Post on[Tumblr](http://paintheskywithcolor.tumblr.com/post/151434568109/red-oz-a-transformers-prime-season-two-fanmix)**

 


End file.
